The Real Housewives of New York City
The Real Housewives of New York City, commonly abbreviated as RHONY 'premiered on March 4, 2008 on Bravo. New York City was the second city to have a ''Real Housewives, the first being Orange County. Since March of 2008, the show has gone on for ten seasons and is still running. The most recent season, season 10, premiered on April 4, 2018 and concluded on September 5, 2018. Cast members '''Current main cast members The current cast members consist of Barbara Kavovit, Bethenny Frankel, Dorinda Medley, Luann de Lesseps, Ramona Singer, Sonja Morgan and Tinsley Mortimer, three of which were originals featured on the first season. Frankel, Lesseps and Singer have been featured since season one, however the former took a break from seasons four through seven, while de Lesseps and Singer have been on the show for the entirety of its run. Casting Season 1 RHONY's Season 1 introduced five housewives, them being Alex McCord, Bethenny Frankel, Jill Zarin, Luann de Lesseps and Ramona Singer. The five women remained on the show all season and each returned for the following season of the show. Season 2 For the second season, the cast remained almost the same, with the exception of new addition Kelly Killoren Bensimon. Season 3 For the third season none of the six housewives left the show. For the first time in the show's history, a cast member was added midway through the season. Sonja Morgan was added in the seventh episode, and remained throughout the season. Season 4 Season four saw Bethenny Frankel leave the show, and new housewife Cindy Barshop joined the cast. After the fourth season concluded, Alex McCord, Cindy Barshop, Jill Zarin and Kelly Killoren Bensimon all were fired from the show, which left only Luann de Lesseps, Ramona Singer and Sonja MorganSonja Morgan remaining. Because of this, the production team had to find new housewives to replace the four that were kicked off of the show. Season 5 Season 5 premiered on June 4, 2012. Along with Luann de Lesseps, Ramona Singer and Sonja Morgan, three new housewives were added. Aviva Drescher, Carole Radziwill and Heather Thomson were all added to the show. Season 6 One new cast member was brought into the show, that being Kristen Taekman. Luann de Lesseps was demoted to the role of a "friend of the housewives," however she appeared in most episodes and was a part of the show. Aviva Drescher's part in the opening sequence was omitted during the girls trips to The Berkshires and Montana, as she did not go to either. Drescher was fired after season six. Season 7 After the firing of Drescher, the seventh season returned on April 7, 2015. Bethenny Frankel returned to the show after her three season absence, and new addition Dorinda Medley was introduced. After the seventh season finished, Heather Thomson and Kristen Taekman left the show. Season 8 Season eight premiered on April 6, 2016. Heather Thomson and Kristen Taekman left the show, leaving six of the eight housewives from the previous season. New addition Jules Wainstein was introduced, who got a spot on the show due to Dorinda Medley. Jules left the show after season eight due to personal reasons. Season 9-10 After Jules Wainstein's departure, Tinsley Mortimer was introduced to season nine's cast in the second episode, entitled "It Girl, Interrupted." Mortimer was staying in Sonja's townhouse during the beginning of the ninth season after just returning to New York City. For the tenth season, the cast did not undergo any changes for the first time in the show's history. The cast remained as Bethenny Frankel, Carole Radziwill, Dorinda Medley, Luann de Lesseps, Ramona Singer, Sonja Morgan and Tinsley Mortimer for the tenth season. After season ten, Carole Radziwill announced that she would not be returning for the show's eleventh season. Season 11 With Radziwill's decision to leave the show, the other six main cast members were announced to be staying on the show. There has been speculation that Barbara Kavovit, who made a guest appearance as Luann's friend in season nine would be joining season eleven's cast, as well as Jill Zarin being promoted as a friend after two seasons of guest appearances. Seasons of The Real Housewives of New York City There are generally over 20 episodes, three of them being reunion episodes, per season.